


And Dream It Wasn't My Fault

by novitski_herondale



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Aunt-Niece Relationship, F/F, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, M/M, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Protective Archie Andrews, Protective Betty Cooper, Protective Jughead Jones, Protective Veronica Lodge, Time Travel Fix-It, Uncle-Niece Relationship, shadowhuntersau
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:27:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24087364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novitski_herondale/pseuds/novitski_herondale
Summary: *title based off of "When Your Feet Don't Touch The Ground" from Finding Neverland the Musical*  "He could tell that there were lies hidden in dimples of her smile. Her eyes shined bright but there was a darkness within them. There was something familiar yet distant about her eyes."Mara Jade, rather known as MJ, and her best friend and parabatai Kara are in the middle of the age old battle of good verus evil when MJ is impaled in her side and it takes them back in time to Riverdale 2020. Could Mara save the one thing she has wished for?
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Betty Cooper, Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz, Fangs Fogarty/Kevin Keller, Jughead Jones/Veronica Lodge
Kudos: 2





	And Dream It Wasn't My Fault

*Riverdale 18 years later* 

It's midnight and the city is asleep, most of it anyway. For Mara Jade Lennon Andrews and Kara Rosalynn Jones, the fun is only beginning, but not in this circumstance. Mara looks into the mirror as she puts on her red leather jacket, the green Southside Serpent tattoo being slowly covered along with her runes. She takes a ponytail band and puts her strawberry blonde curly hair into a ponytail. As she goes to find her black combat boots, someone knocks on her opened door. She looks up and softly smiles, "Hey Uncle Jughead." He walks into the room and sits on the bed. "Be honest Mar, are you okay?" Mara's breath hitches as she realizes what he really means. Are you going to survive the battle? She stands up and sits on the bed next to him and lays her head on his shoulder. 

"To be very honest, I'm so scared. What if this is the battle I die in? What if this is the time I don't walk through the door and give my mom a hug after fighting the demons? She lost dad and she can't loose me." Silence filled the room and a question that was longing in the back of her mind surfaced through. "Uncle Jughead, do you resent me for being born?" Jughead looked at his niece, her eyes the same color of her fathers were filled with guilt and fright. "What brought that on?" She lifted her head off his shoulder and the pain was evident in her eyes. "I ruined the plans you were making with mom. I was born because of two different halves of one heart finding their feelings for each other while in relationships with another." 

The thought struck him in his heart. He wasn't a softie usually but when it came to his family and his niece, the stone cold facade melted away. Her eyes pleaded for an answer but he only smiled and rubbed her back in an attempt to calm her down. "Life isn't meant to be exactly planned out, Mara. Sometimes you have to live in the spontaneous of it. Your dad did that all the time. Then he left without a word to the Naval Academy. The 'core four' had exploded at this point and then Betty found out she was pregnant with you. Your mom, Aunt Veronica and I slowly became close again. Then you were born. You were the only good thing to happen that day." A tear went down Mara's cheek, "Why did I have to be born the day Dad died?" Jughead sighed as he hugged the girl who wore her heart on her sleeve closer to him,"I don't know why it happened that way but you were the thing we needed at the moment. A ray of hope, to be exact." Mara giggled softly. 

"Well if I remember correctly, I had to fight to hold her when Betty brought her home. Cause someone who claimed "I don't really like babies" really was smitten with his newborn niece." Veronica Lodge now Jones scoffed in a joking manner. She sat on the other side of Mara. Mara went wide eyed and glanced at her uncle who was now red in the face. Mara struggled to breathe as she was laughing. "Is that really true?" Jughead glared at his wife. "Yes it is. Thanks alot Lodge, i almost didn't have to tell that story for eighteen years and now you ruined that record." Veronica began to laugh with Mara. "You are welcome hon." Jughead sighed, "Damn you woman."

**Author's Note:**

> don't worry I'm still working on the other one but you ever have an idea where you are like "I need to get this out", yeah that was me with this. next chapter is when things really start up but i thought that with all the angst fics lately, the prologue needed to end with something funny.


End file.
